La verdad sobre Papá Noel
by bruxi
Summary: [U.A.] Este año lo conseguiría. Puede que hubiese fallado los once anteriores, pero de este juraba que no pasaba. "¡Espérame, Papá Noel! ¡Este año te atraparé!" [Fic participante en la actividad "Cuentos navideños del Sengoku" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI!**

**¡FELIZ 2015! Sí, en España ya estamos en año nuevo. Y, como veis, lo empiezo dejándoos este primer capítulo navideño xD. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha _y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**La intención**

—¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué has pedido este año para navidad?

—¡Unas botas de tacón súper fashion! ¿Y tú?

—¡Un vestido precioso que vi hace unos días en el 109!

—Ne ¿qué creéis que habrá pedido Matsumoto este año?

—Seguro que ha vuelto a escribirle la carta a Papá Noel. —Las risas maliciosas invadieron el aula, haciendo que cierto pelinegro cerrara su libro de golpe y mirara para el grupo de chicas con el ceño fruncido.

—Estúpidas—masculló mientras salía en dirección a la cafetería. Era el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones, por lo que los profesores les habían dado todas las horas libres, para que hicieran lo que quisieran. Se lo merecían tras los agotadores que habían sido los exámenes.

—¡Sōta!—Se giró, descubriendo a uno de sus mejores llegando a su lado.

—Kohaku ¿qué haces merodeando por los pasillos de segundo?

—Estaba buscando a Rin. Lleva unos días muy rara. —Sōta suspiró.

—¿También lo has notado?—Kohaku asintió rascándose la nuca.

—¿Crees que lo intentará otra vez este año?

—Fijo que sí.

—¿No deberíamos decírselo?—Sōta lo miró horrorizado.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Cómo hagamos eso ya podemos despedirnos de todo lo que amamos!—Kohaku sintió un escalofrío ante las palabras de su amigo. Tenía más razón que un santo.

—En todo caso… ¿me ayudas a buscarla?

—Qué remedio. —Con un suspiro, los dos adolescentes reanudaron la marcha, buscando a su mejor amiga por todos los rincones del colegio. Sōta se cruzó un par de veces con Hitomi, la que había sido su novia hasta hacía escasamente unas semanas. Aún le dolía el rompimiento, pero no podía más con la situación. Hitomi había cambiado, ya no era la dulce niña que conociera en primaria.

Apartó esos pensamientos de sí para concentrarse en la búsqueda de Rin—. ¡Rin! ¡Eh, Rin! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Vamos, Rin! ¡Sal ya! ¡Te prometo que no volveré a decir que las hadas no existen!—Sōta miró con los ojos abiertos para el castaño de ojos marrones—. ¿Qué? ¡No podía más con eso! ¡Es increíble que una adolescente de 14 años aún… —Un ruido los alertó al pasar junto a una de las aulas de música. En teoría hoy no había ensayos ni clases, así que solo cabía una posibilidad.

Abrieron la puerta, topándose con una menuda figura sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mordisqueando el extremo de un lápiz, con hojas de papel arrugadas a su alrededor por el suelo.

—¡Rin!—La chica levantó la cabeza, confundida. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Hola, chicos!—Ellos se acercaron, curiosos.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—Sōta se arrodilló a su lado, tomando una de las arrugadas hojas de papel del suelo. La alisó lo mejor que pudo y echó un vistazo. Kohaku hizo lo mismo con otro pedazo de papel. Rin sonrió, con regocijo.

—¡Este año pienso conseguirlo! El año pasado fallé porque no tuve en cuenta ni el peso de él ni la velocidad del viento, pero este año he modificado los parámetros en base a esos dos factores y… —Sōta y Kohaku dejaron caer la cabeza, derrotados.

—Oye, Rin ¿estás segura de- —Sōta le largó un codazo en las costillas al castaño. Kohaku lo fulminó con la mirada pero calló, sabiendo lo que su amigo quería decirle.

—¡Será infalible, Kohaku! ¡Ya lo verás! Oye, Sōta ¿crees que a tu hermana le importará mucho si usamos alguna de sus cintas de colores?

—_Se pondrá hecha un basilisco_. —Pensó el pelinegro. Kagome se pasaba el resto del año ahorrando para poder comprar lazos y cintas de colores con los que adornar tanto la casa como los regalos de navidad en dicha época del año. Lo hacía con tanto tesón e ilusión, que nadie se atrevía a decirle nada. El último que lo había hecho, su actual novio, había acabado con un ojo morado y medio sordo durante todas las vacaciones de hacía tres años. Desde esa, no volvió a cometer el error de menospreciar los bonitos regalos y adornos de Kagome Higurashi—. Seguro que si es a ti te dice que sin problema, Rin. —La muchacha sonrió, feliz.

—¡Genial! En ese caso ¿estáis listos?—Sōta y Kohaku suspiraron. De nada les serviría negarse. Ni tampoco se arriesgarían a contarle la verdad. No estaban locos ni eran unos suicidas. Por muy de moda que estuviera el suicidio grupal en Japón.

—Cla-claro que sí.

—Cu-cuando quieras. —Rin saltó sobre ellos, abrazándolos a ambos por el cuello.

—¡Este año no puedo fallar! Shippō ha dicho que nos ayudará también, e incluso contaremos con la ayuda de Jaken. —Se volvió, agachándose para recoger las arrugadas hojas de papel que había desperdigadas por el suelo—. ¡Espérame, Papá Noel! ¡Este año te atraparé!—Sōta y Kohaku se miraron con las cejas alzadas, ambos pensando lo mismo.

—_Alguien tiene que decírselo_.

Y es que, a sus 14 años, Rin Matsumoto todavía creía en la existencia Papá Noel.

**Fin El plan**

**Bueno ¿qué tal la entrada en el nuevo año? Yo en mi casa, en cama, bien tapada porque hace un frío de cojones.**

**Si os ha gustado este peque-capítulo, por favor, hacédmelo saber en un review lleno llenito de regalos de los Reyes Magos (sí, soy reyemagista, Papá Noel tiene la entrada prohibida en mi casa. Aquí son los Reyes de toda la vida; a mí que no me jodan).**

**Pero como sé que en el resto del mundo es al contrario, pues he puesto a Papá Noel como el protagonista indiscutible de este fanfic. Y quién venga a decirme que es Santa Claus y no Papá Noel puede irse un rato a la mierda. Creo que se entiende bien y no hace falta ser imbéciles. Empecemos el año con buen pie.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! Bien, estando ya oficialmente en el día de los Reyes Magos, vengo a dejaros esta segunda viñeta. Tras haber colocado todos los regalos bajo el árbol tenía que dejar esto también por aquí xDD.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**La preparación**

Rin se mordisqueó la uña del dedo gordo de la mano derecha, entre preocupada y nerviosa. Estaba revisando y dando los últimos toques a su plan maestro para atrapar a Papá Noel. Al fin despegó la pequeña extremidad de sus labios y sonrió, amontonando las hojas de papel blanco con los complicados e intrincados dibujos que representaban su plan maestro.

—Vaya, este año te has esforzado. —Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Kohaku, quien estaba mirando con algo de interés por encima del femenino hombro para las hojas de papel con los finos trazos de lápiz dibujados por la morena.

—¡Claro que sí! No puedo demorar más esto. ¡Tengo que atraparlo!

—¿A quién?—Los dos adolescentes se giraron, descubriendo a un muchacho alto y desgarbado de pelo negro como el ébano e impactantes ojos dorados.

—¿A quién va a ser? ¡A Papá Noel, por supuesto!—El recién llegado alzó las cejas para luego abrir la boca, dispuesto a decir algo. Pero Sōta Higurashi llegó raudo a salvar la situación.

—¡InuYasha-nii-chan! ¡Te has olvidado de… de… del postre! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Tú eras el encargado del postre!

—¿Qué dices, enano? Kagome es la que siempre se encarga de hacer el postre.

—¡Pero este año estuvo muy ocupada con la decoración y me dijo que te lo había encargado a ti!

—¿De qué hablas? Kagome no…

—¡Como no te des prisa se acabará todo lo rico!—Sōta lo empujó fuera del salón, donde una curiosa Rin observaba la escena mientras Kohaku suspiraba, aliviado. Un segundo más y se habría desatado el caos en casa de los Higurashi.

Una vez fuera de la vista de Kohaku y Rin, Sōta dejó de empujar a su cuñado—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o eres un suicida?!—InuYasha borró su ceño fruncido, comprendiendo al instante.

—¡Tiene 14 años! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que sepa que Papá Noel no

—Sssssssssh. Hay niños pequeños pululando por casa—lo cortó Sōta, mirando alrededor para cerciorarse de Shippō no andaba merodeando por las cercanías—. Kohaku y yo opinamos lo mismo pero ¿qué quieres? ¡Sesshōmaru-san nos matará si le quitamos la ilusión a Rin! ¡Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie! ¿Quieres morir?—InuYasha masculló por lo bajo. Por mucho que le doliera, el enano tenía razón: su medio hermano era un completo cabrón sobreprotector cuando de Rin se trataba. No quería saber lo que le pasaría a la pobre niña cuando llegara a los 18.

—Oye, me he fijado que faltan algunas cintas de colores de la casa. Como tu hermana se entere…

—Le dio total permiso a Rin. —Asintió, conforme, para luego espiar por la rendija de la puerta del salón cómo Rin daba instrucciones al hermano de Sango para que colocara cosas aquí y allá. Incluso el incordio de Shippō había sido enredado por la adolescente y estaba todo entusiasmado, haciendo caso de todo.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y pronto el templo Higurashi estuvo lleno de gente que iba y venía. La señora Higurashi no paraba de entrar y salir de la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Le encantaba volver a tener la casa llena de gente.

Rin se había aposentado en un rincón del sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, revisando con ojo crítico los planos del artefacto que había construido para atrapar al simpático personaje gordecho, de rojo y con barba blanca, que la noche del 24 al 25 de diciembre se dedicaba a repartir regalos e ilusión a todos los niños del mundo.

A su lado, un serio veinteañero se mantenía impasible, con una copa de champán en la mano, haciéndole lo que parecía ser una compañía silenciosa—. Puedes ir con los demás. Estoy bien. —El hombre no contestó—. Este año creo que lo conseguiré. Lo he hecho todo perfecto. —Silencio. Rin al fin lo miró—. En serio, Sesshōmaru, estoy bien. No tienes que estar vigilándome…

—¡Rin! ¡Rin!

—¡Shippō-chan!

—¿Falta mucho para que lo atrapemos?

—¡Apenas unas horas! ¡Ya verás! ¡Lo conseguiremos!

—¡Sííííííííí!—El pequeño pelirrojo de seis años y ojos verdes aplaudió, entusiasmado. En el otro lado del sofá, Sesshōmaru se levantó con toda la calma del mundo y fue hacia la cocina.

—Oh, Sesshōmaru-kun. Tienes el traje arriba. Cuando quieras. —El aludido asintió a la afirmación de Naomi Higurashi. Un bufido lo hizo volverse, con el rostro impasible.

—¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? Sesshōmaru, tiene 14 años. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora?

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con InuYasha, Sesshōmaru, Rin ya tiene una edad. Está muy bien que sea inocente e ingenua porque para eso estamos nosotros, para protegerla y cuidarla pero… ¿Papá Noel? Hasta los diez u once años vale, pero luego… —InuYasha asintió ante las palabras de su novia.

—La haré feliz. —Todos suspiraron mientras Sesshōmaru los ignoraba y se dirigía escaleras arriba, al cuarto de Sōta, donde un traje de Papá Noel lo esperaba.

—Me alegra que tu hermano quiera tanto a Rin-chan pero…

—Lo sé, en cuestiones de tratar con la gente, Sesshōmaru es un completo inepto… ¡AY! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!—InuYasha fulminó a su novia con la mirada sobándose el lugar donde lo había pellizcado.

—Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar. —Un fuerte sonrojo adornó las mejillas bronceadas del chico. Tenía razón, no podía negarlo.

—Hey, chicos—se volvieron al oír el susurro proveniente de la puerta de la cocina. Sango estaba asomada al interior de la misma al tiempo que Miroku vigilaba—. Rin acaba de irse fuera para comprobar que su plan maestro esté bien orquestrado.

—Bien. InuYasha y Miroku, id por los regalos al sótano. Sōta y Kohaku, ayudad a Sesshōmaru. Mamá, Sango, el abuelo y yo distraeremos a Rin-chan y a Shippō-chan mientras. Hay que esperar hasta que finja ir a quedarse dormida y entonces lo pondremos todo en marcha ¿de acuerdo?—Los demás asintieron. Era mejor eso que enfrentarse a la helada ira de Sesshōmaru.

Mientras tanto, en el patio del templo Higurashi, Rin y Shippō revisaban que todo estuviera en su lugar—. Oye, Rin ¿seguro que funcionará?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Esta vez no he dejado nada al azar! ¡Tú solo espera y verás!—Volvió a mirar su aparato atrapa-Papá-Noeles y sonrió. Se había pasado meses pensando y diseñando aquella perfecta… ¿arma? ¿Cosa? Bueno, no sabía muy bien lo que era, pero le serviría para atrapar a Papá Noel.

Dicho aparejo consistía en una serie de cuerdas y cintas de colores entrelazadas entre sí mediante un sofisticado sistema de poleas, formando así una especie de red gigante. Como los cordeles, cuerdas y cintas en cuestión eran de colorines, resultaba difícil distinguir si se trataba de una simple decoración exagerada o de algo más.

Rin sonrió maliciosamente para luego soltar una risita.

—_No te me escaparás_—pensaba la chica—. _Sabré quién eres y, entonces_… —Amplió su sonrisa, haciendo que Shippō se estremeciera.

No creía que la expresión de su amiga fuera algo bueno.

**Fin La preparación**

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os hayáis echado unas risas, al menos xD. ¿Me dejáis un suculento review relleno de tarta de queso!. Llevo días con antojo de tarta de queso y nadie se ha apiadado de mí. ¡Ni tampoco voy a tener roscón de reyes relleno de nata! La vida es injusta T.T**

**Recordad: **

_**Un review equivale a una sonrisa**_

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡YAHOI! Bueno, no sé si alguien se acordará ya de esta pequeña historia que empecé allá por las navidades del 2014 para la actividad navideña de cierto forín. Aun así espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**La atrapada**

Apenas pudo esconder su nerviosismo durante la cena. Apenas prestó atención al juego de mesa que alguien había sacado para estar entretenidos durante la sobremesa mientras picaban dulces, polvorones, mazapanes y turrones varios. Su mente se encontraba ausente, concretamente pensando en el momento en que atraparía a Papá Noel para sonsacarle todos sus secretos. En cuanto lo consiguiera, dar con el reino de las hadas sería un juego de niños.

Le faltó tiempo para correr a ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes antes de acostarse. Shippō estaba tan o más emocionado y nervioso que ella si cabía. Entre los dos dejaron la pila del cuarto de baño hecha un asco.

Mientras tanto, abajo en el salón los demás recogían la mesa. Naomi, Sōta y Kagome estaban en la cocina fregando los platos y cacharros utilizados para que así quedara lo menos posible a lavar para el día siguiente.

—Bueno, supongo que nos toca en breve—dijo Miroku, doblando el mantel que habían utilizado durante la cena. InuYasha terminó de colocar todo y asintió con un gruñido de molestia.

—Lo que se hace por amor. —Miró de reojo para Sessōmaru, quien decidió ignorarlo cual león que ignora a las hormigas que pisa.

—Chicos—los tres se volvieron al oír la voz de Sango desde las escaleras—creo que ya se han ido a la cama. —No hizo falta que dijera más. Sesshōmaru cogió un traje de Papá Noel y se metió en el baño del piso de abajo para cambiarse; al tiempo que InuYasha y Miroku, con ayuda de Sango y Kohaku, metían todos los regalos en un enorme saco de color rojo. Como se las arreglaba Sesshōmaru todos los años para subir semejante carga al tejado y no matarse en el intento era un misterio para todos los presentes.

En cuanto Sesshōmaru salió del baño con el disfraz puesto, los demás empezaron a charlar animadamente, fingiendo que no pasaba nada extraño para que Rin y Shippō no sospecharan nada.

Por fuera de la casa, Sessōmaru estaba trepando por una de las cañerías exteriores hacia el tejado. Una vez arriba miró con una ceja alzada para el complicado aparatejo que se le había ocurrido construir a Rin. Cada año lo sorprendía más su viva imaginación.

Sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa (que por suerte nadie vio) y empezó a andar, intentando por todos los medios evitar caer en la trampa de Rin. Claro que era algo complicado cuando también tienes que intentar ser lo más silencioso posible, no fuera a ser que Rin y Shippō se despertaran, y entonces sí que se armaría la marimorena.

Desde abajo, Sōta y Kohaku vigilaban toda la operación. Habían ido a observar por orden de la señora Higurashi, preocupada esta por la integridad física del cuñado de su hija.

—¿Por qué lo hará—preguntó Kohaku.

—Supongo que porque quiere a Rin.

—Aun así, me parece absurdo.

—_Es_ absurdo.

—¿Entonces? Absurdo y Sesshōmaru no casan en la misma oración.

—Pregúntaselo a él en cuanto baje de ahí.

—No quiero morir.

—Pues no preguntes. Ni te lo plantees. —Kokahu suspiró. Su amigo tenía razón. Era mejor ver, oír y callar. Al menos cuando de Rin y Sessōmaru se trataba.

Arriba en el tejado, Sesshōmaru había conseguido superar la mitad de la barrera impuesta por Rin (con saco y todo a la espalda), y ya se las creía felices. Ahora, pensó él, quedaba lo más fácil. Levantó una pierna y la pasó por entre las cintas con mucho cuidado. Levantó la otra en cuanto el pie tocó suelo sólido.

Pero no contaba con que la hebilla del traje de Papá Noel se enredara con algo. Algo invisible que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Intentó mantener la calma y tratar de buscar el origen del nudo para deshacerlo, pero no vio nada. Se revolvió, hasta que se dio cuenta de no había sido una buena idea.

Las cintas y cuerdas de colores lo apresaron cuales serpientes y lo hicieron caer con gran estrépito sobre el tejado. Sōta y Kohaku soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y pánico al ver caer al hombre. Los de dentro de la casa salieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba…

Incluidos Rin y Shippō.

La adolescente sonrió, feliz, al ver que ese año al fin había logrado su propósito.

—¡Rin, mira! ¡Es… es…

—¡Es Papá Noel!—Los demás miraban incrédulos la escena de un adulto vestido de Papá Noel colgando cual muñeco de trapo de un tejado—. Sabía que poner hilo de pescar era buena idea. ¡No se ve y por tanto no se puede esquivar!

—_La leche que le dieron_. —Pensaron todos al oír a Rin.

—¡Vamos, Shippō! ¡Vayamos a por él!—El resto se miraron entre ellos con cara de póker.

_¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

**Fin La atrapada**

* * *

**Antes de nada aviso de que el siguiente es ya el último capítulo. En su día fue planeado para ser un short-fic y me mantengo.**

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo imagino que ya nadie o casi nadie se pasará por aqui, pero espero que si alguien lo hace haya disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Uno de mis placeres secretos es poner a Sesshômaru en ridículo xDD.**

_***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a follow o favorito y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**_

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡YAHOI! Y aquí está el último capítulo. Es un poco más largo, pero no quería alargarlo más. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**El descubrimiento**

¡Lo tenía! ¡Al fin lo tenía! Rin sonrió feliz al tener a Papá Noel a su merced, colgando de un tejado. Esperó a que los adultos lo desengancharan como pudieran y lo ayudaron a bajar al suelo.

—¡Papá Noel!—Se lanzó a abrazarlo lo primero, notando como el hombre se tensaba. No le dio importancia, supuso que era la primera vez que lo atrapaban en su vida. ¡Era una pionera en esto de atrapar a Papá Noel!—. ¡Tengo que hacerte un montón de preguntas!

—¡Yo también, yo también!—exclamó el pequeño Shippō, dando saltos alrededor de su amiga y del entrañable personaje de rojo.

En un segundo plano, el resto de los que allí se encontraban suspiraron, todos con la misma pregunta en su cabeza:

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Fue la señora Higurashi la que tomó la iniciativa: se acercó a Sesshōmaru/Papá Noel y a Rin.

—Es-esto… señor Noel, supongo que estará cansado después de andar por ahí repartiendo regalos ¿por qué no pasa a tomar algo?

—¡Claro que irá!—contestó Rin por él; tiró de su manga y lo obligó a entrar en la casa. Naomi dirigió una mirada a todos los demás y entró tras ellos, cerrando la puerta nada más meterse dentro.

—¡Mierda! ¡Lo descubrirá todo! ¡Se enterará!—exclamó InuYasha.

—Y a nosotros nos matarán—dijo Kohaku. A su lado, Sōta se había puesto repentinamente pálido. De tan solo pensarlo, le entraba un canguelo que no veas.

—La culpa es de Sesshōmaru. Rin tiene ya una edad. Es necesario que madure un poco.

—Sango-chan tiene razón. Y nadie va a matar a nadie. No al menos mientras estemos en esta casa. Mamá no lo permitirá—dijo Kagome. Todos parecieron aliviados al oírla.

—Será mejor que entremos. —Todos asintieron a la sugerencia de Miroku. Además, aunque no lo dijeran, se morían de ganas por saber qué pasaría a continuación.

En la sala, estaban Naomi, "Papá Noel" y Rin, sentados cada uno en una butaca. A Shippō lo habían mandado a la cama a pesar de sus enérgicas protestas, y ahora estaban los tres en silencio, Rin mirando con fascinación a "Papá Noel".

—¿Qué me has traído?—Sesshōmaru estuvo tentado a alzar una ceja, pero aquello lo delataría al instante, así que se contuvo.

—Eso no se pregunta, Rin, se supone que tiene que ser sorpresa. —La chica suspiró y asintió.

—Entonces… ¿puedo sacarme una foto contigo?

—Rin…

—¡Porfa! ¡Y también quiero oír el _jojojo_ auténtico!—Ahí sí que Sesshōmaru alzó la ceja—. ¿Qué? Anda, Papá Noel, se supone que tú cumples los deseos de los niños… —Mierda, esa cara, esa cara no.

—Rin, Papá Noel tiene que irse. Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer esta noche.

—¡Pero…

—Rin…

—¡Pues yo iré con él!

—No puedes.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Ahora que por fin lo tengo aquí conmigo!—Naomi suspiró. Lo cierto es que Rin no solía ser caprichosa, para nada, pero cuando deseaba algo de verdad se ponía en plan cabezota y de ahí no la sacabas—. ¡Que decida él!

—No puedes venir. —Intentó que su voz sonara distinta a la habitual, pero la cara que puso la chica le dijo que no había tenido mucho éxito.

—¿Te pasa algo en la voz, Papá Noel? ¿Quieres un caramelo? Te habrás resfriado. Espera aquí un momento. —Rin salió corriendo en busca de algún caramelo o pastilla para la garganta. Mientras, la señora Higurashi y Sesshōmaru respiraron hondo.

—Deberías irte. Antes de que vuelva. —Sesshōmaru asintió. Se levantó de la butaca, estirando de paso el cuerpo, entumecido a causa de la tensión, con tan mala suerte que la barba postiza que llevaba se le despegó de la piel a causa del sudor que le recorría el rostro.

Un golpe sordo y una exclamación hizo volverse a los dos adultos. Sesshōmaru se sintió desfallecer en cuanto vio a Rin allí de pie, observándolo con los ojos y la boca totalmente abiertos.

—Rin…

—¿Rin, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Se-se-se-Sesshōmaru?—Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar. Tal vez fue una mala pasada de su imaginación. Volvió a mirar y Sesshōmaru seguía allí. Esta vez se frotó los ojos, pero la imagen de Sesshōmaru seguía delante de ella—. ¿Qué… qué significa… Papá Noel… no… no puede ser… Sesshōmaru no… Papá Noel no… —Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¡Rin!—Naomi la siguió presurosa, mientras Sesshōmaru se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo. Vio entrar corriendo a Kagome, a Sōta y a Kohaku, mientras dese la entrada Sango, InuYasha y Miroku lo miraban con cara de "Te lo dije".

En su habitación, Rin lloraba a lágrima viva. Su frágil corazón no podía soportar una verdad semejante. Entonces ¿era cierto? ¿Papá Noel no existía? ¿Había existido alguna vez? ¿O era todo un invento? ¡No se podía jugar así con las ilusiones de la gente!

Sintió la cálida mano de Naomi acariciarle la espalda, consolándola. Entre el velo de lágrimas distinguió a sus dos mejores amigos entrar en el habitación, seguidos de Kagome. La señora Higurashi se levantó y salió junto con su hija, dejando a los tres adolescentes solos. Era mejor para Rin desahogarse con sus amigos.

—Rin, oye… ¿estás bien?—Asintió a duras penas.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un té? ¿Un chocolate? ¿Helado? ¿Un pastel?—Hizo un amago de sonrisa por el tono nervioso empleado por Sōta. Kohaku lo miraba con las cejas alzadas—. Nee-chan siempre come dulce cuando está deprimida, o cuando discute con InuYasha-nii-chan.

—Aneue lo mismo. ¿Será algo propio de las chicas?—Rin cerró los ojos y se limpió el rostro con el brazo desnudo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Vosotros… ¿vosotros lo sabíais?—Ambos asintieron.

—Me enteré a los diez.

—Y yo a los nueve, creo.

—¿Por qué no m-me… —se atragantó con las palabras. Sōta y Kohaku se miraron, no sabiendo muy bien qué contestar.

—Bueno… verás…

—A todos nos gustaba… en cierta manera, que siguieras creyendo y Sesshōmaru-san… —Rin se miró las manos. Así que Sesshōmaru.

—Me quiere—susurró. Una boba sonrisa se extendió por su rostro—. ¡Me quiere!

—¿Estás de coña? Te adora, Rin.

—Tú eras la única que aún no se había dado cuenta. —Ella sonrió. Salió de su cuarto y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la sala. Los adultos estaban conversando, pero callaron al verla aparecer.

—Rin-chan—empezó Kagome. Pero ella la ignoró y se plantó delante de Sesshōmaru.

—Me quieres—todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la afirmación tan rotunda de Rin, hasta el propio Sesshōmaru fue incapaz de disimular su sorpresa—. Por eso armabas este paripé todos los años. No hace falta que me digas nada, no soy tan ingenua, Sesshōmaru. Solo… déjame estar contigo. —Sesshōmaru asintió y dejó que Rin lo abrazara, correspondiéndole en el acto.

Detrás de la recién formada parejita, InuYasha y Kagome se dieron la mano y se sonrieron.

—Es parecido a lo que me dijiste tú. —Kagome se sonrojó.

—Bueno… supongo que algo tenía que sacar de la familia. —Al final todo había acabado bien. Aunque… ¿quién iba a pensar que las locas ideas de Rin la llevarían directa hacia aquello que había anhelado desde hacía tanto tiempo?

**Fin El descubrimiento**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Le costó salir al condenado, pero en fin, era una espinita que tenía ahí clavada, el terminar esta historia.**

***_A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo._**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
